


Lust

by MercilessSheriff



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Sex, Sibling Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Kayle miss her twin sister, Morgana. She gather her courage to speak with her privatelyFutanari! Kayle x Morgana.
Relationships: Kayle/Morgana (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Lust

"So tell me Lux, how do get along with your brother?" Kayle asked, currently they were eating at the dinning hall of the Institute of war with Lux. 

"When we were kids,we used to play... You know... normal kid stuffs. That's just how we get along" Lux replied, Kayle hummed and said "I see"

"Why are you asking this?" Lux asked, sipping her cup of tea. "No particular reason" The Judicator replied immediately. Lux smirked, how unusual. "Is it because of Morgana? You want to get along with her like you guys used to?" The Blonde mage asked once more.

Kayle was blushing so madly. "N-no it's not!" She denied, "hmm if it's not, why do have to be so offended? Don't worry, Kayle! I can help you get along with your twin! Come one let's go to my dorm room"

\---

"Okay, so what do you guys do as a kid?" The mage interrogated. "We used to play hide and seek, helping our mother..." Kayle stated. "I suggest you talk to her after this discussion or tommorow" Lux suggested.

"You don't understand... Lux, I..." Kayle looked at the other direction, avoiding eye contact to the annoying Demacian. "You what?"

"I fell... In love with my twin sister..." She said, Lux sighed "oh... When did this started?" The mage asked. "I dunno, Everytime after the match of the day, I kept staring at her, I also have some sexual thoughts" The Judicator admitted it. 

"Like I said before, talk to her. I'm not judgmental, go get her then" Lux smiled, such a bright smile. Kayle got up. "Thanks Lux" Then she left her friend's dorm room.

\---

Kayle went back to the Institute dinning hall, looking for Morgana. She looked at the group of Noxian champions but she was not there. 

Now she look at the group of Ionian champions (except for Riven) and saw Morgana. Kayle went towards their table.

Riven was the one who noticed the Judicator's presence "Kayle, how unusual. What brings you here?" Riven asked, Morgana immediately look at her sister when the exile mention Kayle's name.

"I came here... To speak to Morgana" Kayle said, she noticed that Morgana stood up from her seat. "What do you want, sister?" Morgana asked, glaring at her twin.

"I want to talk to you, privately. At my dorm room" Kayle replied. "If you're pulling a prank on me you're dead" Morgana said coldly. She didn't want to talk to her sister after what she did in the past. Kayle went to her dorm room with Morgana who is following her.

Once they entered the dorm room, Kayle locked the door and let her dark twin sat in her bed.

"Sister..." Kayle purred, her dick was throbbing, it was sticking up straight through her armor. Morgana didn't say anything, she knows that Kayle was born with a dick.

"What do you want me to d-" The dark twin was cut off by Kayle, who is ripping her clothes apart, showing her breasts and her cunt.

"Sister... I want you" Kayle said, pinning Morgana in the bed and kiss her. The dark twin was struggling to push Kayle away, but after a few minutes of kissing, she finally wap her arms around Kayle's neck.

Once the kiss was broke, Kayle immediately took off her armor. Her long dick was still sticking up straight. Kayle immediately put her dick inside Morgana.

"A-ah!" Morgana gasps when she felt the cock inside her, so deep. "Hah... Sister, you're so tight and warm" Kayle said, sucking her twin's neck. While her both hands are groping her breasts.

"K-Kayle... You're not using protection" Morgana reminded. Kayle ignored her. she thrust deeper, harder, and faster than before.

"Ah~ Kayle!" Morgana moaned. Kayle stopped sucking her neck and silenced her with a kiss while thrusting. The Judicator broke the kiss "Are you enjoying this, sister?" Kayle huskily purred.

"Y-yes, your cock is so good" Morgana admitted it. "And you, dear sister is wet and warm" Kayle said. "I'm going to cum inside you" The Judicator said.

"N-no, I'm not ready to have a chi- oh~ hah..." Morgana was cut off by her twin's dick, which its cum was filling her. "You like that? The warm semen inside you? Sister?" Kayle asked, she stopped thrusting, giving mercy to Morgana.

Morgana can't speak a word, she was panting, she enjoyed it. A few minutes later of silence, Kayle begin to thrust again. Harder, faster, deeper, than the last round of sex

"S-sister, you're driving me crazy" Morgana said.

Well, she's not ready to have a child.

\----

A few months later after the twins had sex, Morgana has cravings for the food she didn't want to eat. She always vomits everyday.

"You should get a pregnancy test on the Clinic" Riven suggested, Morgana smiled "will do" then she left to go to the clinic

Kayle was currently on a match when Morgana find out that the pregnancy test was positive, so she waited the Judicator to finish the match.

Once the match is over, Riven told Kayle to go to the clinic. Once Kayle finds out that her twin is pregnant... Well, she was shock. Morgana thinks that Kayle will leave her.

"I told you... To use protection..." Morgana whispered, she was lying in the bed. Kayle dropped her sword and said "I'm not leaving you with my child, it's also my responsibility to raise and take of the child" 

"I love you, Kayle" Morgana said, Kayle leaned forward to give a peck on the lips. "I love you too"

\---

Months later Morgana gave birth to a girl, they named her Hikari. Kayle was happy to see her daughter. 

And now, she will protect her family from danger.


End file.
